Laurel and hardy pt 6
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic, don't read it if you don't like yaoi


author notes: this is pt "6"(really it's pt 5) of laurel and hardy fanfic. this is a yaoi fic, if you're those type of people that don't like yaoi don't read it. as for the rest enjoy.

hardy pov:

it was morning and i was getting ready to meet my gal so we can know each other even more. i went down stairs and saw Stan reading the newspaper.

"Hey Stanly, have you seen my hat?" i asked. he put down the newspaper and looked at me.

"No, have you found it?" he asked. i was about to answer then realize he just asked a stupid question. i gave him a look and walked around trying to find my hat.

"I need to find my hat, or im going to miss my date" i looked underneath the couch then looked at Stanly,"You alright Stan?" he was pale as snow and he looked like he was being chocked.

"uh-yes i am. you said you're going on your date this morning?"

"yes...why?" i was looking at stanly suspeciously because he was acting stange from yesterday. he just said oh and ran upstairs.

"Imma look in the room and see if it's there" he studdered. before i could answer he just ran and i heard the door closed. _i wonder what he's up to this time _i thought.

laurel pov:

_shit shit shit!_ i thought, i can't believe i forgot he asked me out today. i locked the door and ran to find my clothes that i threw. it was all messed up and the dress was tangled with my wig.

"oh you mother-" t=i was inturrupted by a door knock.

"hey stan, you alright in there?" ollie asked.

"yes i am. just fixing my dress-i mean myself for a...i'm alright" i grunted and manage to untangled my stuff. as i was being prepared i kept on hearing the doorknob shaking.

"hey stan why is it lock?"

"can you open it?"

"...What do you mean 'can i open it'?"

"oh nothing" i got my slef ready. i knew i can't open the door cause ollie is there so i went out the window. i ran to the door step and dust myself off. i knocked on the door and ollie opened it.

"Why hello there stanla" he smiled. we bothed hug each other.

"are you ready for our morning walk?" he asked.

"why, yes of course" i sqeaked. he looked at.

"why Stanla, you've cut a gash in your arm," he tried to touch my arm but i backed up.

"oh i must've fallen as i gotten ready," i said. _must've fallen threw the rose_ bush.

"oh, we must go to the doctor then." he said.

"No! no please, no us um, try to relax ourselves in the park,"

"well, let me at least try to cover it up," he grab my hand and we went inside of the house. he made me sit on a chair and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, i can't find the badges. maybe Stanly has it," i gulped when he said that.

"Oh-let me go to the bathroom and wash up my arm." i said. he allowed me to go. i locked the door and open the cabin and threw myslef with the badges. When i went out hardy scratch his head.

"What's wrong?" i asked.

"oh-it's just i can't find my friend" he looked at my arm, "say..where you found the bandges?" i looked around trying to think of an answer.

"oh your friend uh, helped me" i said.

"really? In the bathroom?"

"Oh, he uh-you see when i went to the bathroom and locked the door he uh...got..out..of the...shower?" i smiled and shrugged. "th-then he saw my arm and helped me with it." hardy gave a shocken looked and then was walking side to side.

"I'm so sorry you have to experience that. i'll go to my friend and tell him-"  
>"NO! let us just go and try to forget the..."bad" things and go on with our life" I grab him and went out the door.<p>

when we were exiting the park he laughed and try to kiss me but i had to tease him a little by pushing my face away from his lips.

"Let us go to your home" he said. I stared at him.

"My home?"

"yes...if you have one of course hehehe.."

"oh yes, well you can't. cause my mother live in the house and she doesn't want any people in the house. so yea," I sighed of my stupid made up lie. hardy gave a sad look and said fine.

"let me at least drop you off," he gave me a puppy look.

"n-no sorry, maybe next time." i smiled and patted his hand and left. when i knew i was far away enough i bolted to the house.

Hardy pov:

I walked home all sad._ why can't her mother let me go to her house? why she's like this? _i thought of so many questions. as i went inside the house i saw Stan Panting on the couch. i was so angry at him for being fresh at my gal.

"YOU!" i said. he jumped and stood up.

"What happen?" he asked. i rolled my eyes and push him.

" You were showing your body to my girl when she enter the bathroom," i explained.

"well i didn't know it was her when she entered in. plus i had to help her with her leg," he scratched his hair.

"Her leg? it was her arm you brut!" i corrected him. he nodded and smiled.

"That too,"

"listen try not to go near to my Stanla, ok?"

"ok" we shooked hand and went on of on our daily lives.

end of pt 6


End file.
